IM-A challenge (vorläufiger Titel)
by AnnDowney
Summary: Sara Rizzoli bekommt auf dem Weg zu ihrem so erwünschten Neustart immer wieder vom Schicksal eins ausgewischt bekommt. Dabei war es kein Schicksal, was sie nach Malibu brachte, sondern ein Mann namens Tony Stark. Trotz ihrer leichten Abneigungen gegen Stark, muss Sara sich ihrem 'Schicksal' beugen. Ganz zum Missfallen von Pepper Potts, denn Sara interessiert sich für Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

  
SARA.

Juli 2012

Ich lief und lief und lief. Nichts als weg wollte ich aus Auburn! Den Weg kannte ich ja schon, immerhin hatte ich knapp 20 Jahre dort gewohnt. Ich rief mir an der Hauptstraße ein Taxi und verfrachtete all meine Sachen in das Auto. Zweifellos hatte ich nicht viel mitgenommen, vielleicht zu wenig… Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte nur schnell genug wieder von meinem Haus wegkommen!  
Eigentlich hatte ich seit ich von meinem Einsatz wiedergekommen war, nur zwei Stunden dort verbracht. Es hatte gereicht um meine ganze Welt mal wieder aufs Neue zu zerstören.  
"Zum _Auburn _Municipal Airport!" sagte ich zu dem Fahrer, der sich aufgrund des vielen Gepäcks verwundert umgedreht hatte. „Alles in Ordnung Miss?" frage er mich mit leichtem europäischen Akzent, als er sich wieder nach vorne gedreht hatte. „Ja ja alles in Ordnung, fahren Sie nur bitte los." Antwortete ich freundlich und lächelte dem Mann zu.  
"In Ordnung Miss."  
Als sich der Wagen endlich in Gang setzte, atmete ich lang ein und hielt die Luft an. Nun verließ ich als mein Zuhause um in eine ungewisse Zukunft zu gehen. Mich hatte aber nichts mehr in Auburn gehalten, alles was mit etwas bedeutet hatte war weg, als ich wieder kam.  
Langsam ließ ich die Luft wieder entweichen und schaute auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Nach einer Weile zog alles, was ich einmal toll und faszinierend war, an uns vorbei. Nun spürte ich nichts mehr. Noch nicht mal Aufregung wegen dem was kommen könnte, einfach gar nichts.  
Ich schloss die Augen und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch.

Eine aufgeregte Stimme ließ mich hochschrecken und ich knallte mit dem Kopf gegen irgendetwas Hartes. Ich wusste weder wo ich war, noch wie ich hier her kam oder was ich hier wollte.  
"Shit!" murmelte ich als ich die Augen aufmachte, während ich mir meinen schmerzenden Kopf rieb. Ich blickte in das Gesicht des Taxifahrers, er war sichtlich beunruhigt, warum wusste ich nicht.  
"Alles in Ordnung Miss?" frage er mich besorgt und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ja alles klar und nennen Sie mich bitte nicht ‚Miss', so bin ich seit 4 Jahren nicht mehr genannt worden!" sagte ich leicht gereizt, mir tat echt der Kopf weh.  
Der Fahrer schaute mich entgeistert an, half mir aber dann doch nach einigem Zögern, meinen Koffer aus dem Taxi zu hieven.  
Ich bezahlte ihm das Geld für die Fahrt, schulterte meinen Rucksack und lief auf das Flughafengebäude zu.  
"Na dann auf nach New York!" sagte ich und bei jedem Schritt vernahm ich das vertraute, klickende Geräusch meiner Identitätskette in meinem Ausschnitt.  
Ich hatte noch nicht mal die Klamotten gewechselt, schlimm. *lach*  
Mit jedem Schritt fühlte ich mich besser, freier. Ich ließ meine Vergangenheit ein zweites Mal in meinem Leben hinter mir. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
TONY Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Tony Stark aus seinem Schlaf schrecken.  
"Tony! Du hast mal wieder verschlafen! Wir müssen los, hast du denn völlig vergessen, dass wir heute nach New York eingeladen sind? Halt dich ran!" tönte die Stimme seiner Stellvertreterin durch seine Schlafzimmertür.  
"Ja ja ich bin doch wach!" murmelte Tony und fiel bei dem Versuch aus dem Bett aufzustehen beinahe aus dem Bett.  
Das war gestern doch ein bisschen Scotch zu viel gewesen. Seit seinem Geständnis, dass er Iron Man ist, wurde er auf alle möglichen Feiern eingeladen und nahm die meisten auch gern zur Kenntnis.  
Außerdem war er erst gegen drei Uhr nach Hause gekommen und wörtlich nur noch ins Bett gefallen.  
Warum musste Pepper auch nur so schrecklich korrekt sein, es war doch nur EIN Meeting! Konnte er das nicht einmal ausfallen lassen? Immerhin war es doch nur das Beste für das allgemeine Wohlbefinden von Iron Man?!  
Mit einem Stöhnen zog er sich ein Hemd über und knöpfte es schnell zu, bevor er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Pepper stand wie immer schon fertig vor der Tür und tippte mit ihrer Fußspitze auf den Boden. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
"Schatz bin ich schon so spät?" fragte Tony verschlafen und strich sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn.  
"In der Tat Tony. Du BIST spät. Muss ich dich immer wecken? Und wie siehst du aus?!" fing Pepper an und zog ihre Augen zusammen. „War wohl gestern wieder zu viel-" fuhr sie fort, wurde aber von Tony unterbrochen, in dem er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
"Pep, lass das meine Sache sein, ich bin doch jetzt wach! Warte kurz unten auf mich und sei so lieb und suche mir eine Uhr raus… Was Silbernes, nicht so groß, du weiß ja wo." Versuchte Tony Pepper zu beschwichtigen und drehte sie mit einem Lächeln um, um danach die Tür wieder zu schließen.  
"Beeil dich gefälligst!" hörte er Pepper noch rufen, bevor er ins Bad ging um zu duschen.

Langsam wurde er wacher und ließ den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren. Zumindest das, an was er sich noch erinnern konnte. Doch auch nach 5 Minuten nachdenken bekam er nicht mehr zusammen, als dass er noch mit bei einer hübschen Blonden Frau war.  
Er zuckte die Schultern und trat aus der Dusche um sich fertig zu machen.  
Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren beträchtlich. Tony beschloss, noch eine Sonnenbrille mitzunehmen, immerhin musste nicht jeder von Tonys Laster erfahren.  
Er nahm das kleine silberne Gerät zur Hand, was seinen Blutgiftanteil maß. Er hatte zwar den Arc Reaktor verbessert und war das Problem mit dem Palladium los, aber sicher war sicher. Immerhin wollte er nicht wieder auf die Schwelle des Todes gehen!

Tony stach sich mit der kleinen Nadel in den kleinen Finger, mittlerweile musste er schon die andere Hand benutzen, da die andere durch das viele Messen ganz vernarbt war.  
Während er sich den Finger an den Mund hielt, piepste das kleine Gerät und zeigte zwei rote Ziffern an.  
"13 Prozent." Flüsterte Tony. Der Anteil ging immer langsamer zurück und genau das machte ihm zu schaffen. Warum so langsam? Hatte sein Vater etwa… NEIN. Er wagte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken. Immerhin hatte sein Vater auch dafür gesorgt, dass Tony einen neuen Reaktor in seiner Brust hatte und der hatte ihn von der eben genannten Schwelle des Todes zurückgeholt!  
Still dankte er seinem Vater –etwas vergleichbares hatte er lang nicht getan.  
Wieder klopfte es laut an der Tür, doch Pepper schien nun genug zu haben, sie riss die Tür auf und stapfte zu seinem Badezimmer. In diesem schickte sich Tony gerade sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen und das Messgerät in seine Hosentasche zu schieben, bevor Pepper mitbekam, was er so lange getrieben hatte.  
Sie trat auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn gereizt an.  
"Was hast du denn noch so lange gemacht, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir zu spät sind!" erhob sie ihre Stimme und nahm ihm mit geschickten Handgriffen das Zuknöpfen des Hemdes ab.  
Stark schenkte ihr ein Grinsen als er sie ansah und verteidigte sich mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Seit wann muss ich mich rechtfertigen? Ich bin doch fertig! Oh danke, du hast ja wirklich Geschmack!" fügte er noch etwas weniger sarkastisch hinzu und nahm Pepper die Uhr aus der Hand, um sie sich umzulegen.  
"Einer von uns beiden muss ihn ja besitzen." Sagte seine Stellvertreterin, bevor sie sich mit einem leisen Kichern umdrehte, um vor Tony her durch das Haus zu gehen.  
Tony murrte leise vor sich hin, als er sich sein Jackett über den Arm warf, sich eine Sonnenbrille schnappte und hinter Pepper her ging.  
Trotz des Scherzes merkte Tony, wie angespannt sie war. Lag es an der ganzen Arbeit? Sie war zwar überrumpelt gewesen, dass Tony sie zu seiner Nachfolgerin und Stellvertreterin ernannt hatte, aber er war eben der Meinung, dass er jemanden brauchte, zu dem er genug Vertrauen hatte, der Stark Industries weiterführen sollte, wenn er mal nicht da war oder auch nicht wiederkommen sollte.  
Außerdem wusste Tony wie es um den Workaholic in Pepper stand, wenn sie Arbeit sah, musste sie gemacht werden, bevor sie alles andere machte.  
Langsam wuchs die Idee in Tony, ob er nicht vielleicht doch eine neue persönliche Assistentin einstellen sollte? Warum eigentlich nicht? Genug Geld, um noch eine Angestellte einzustellen, hatte er reichlich und seine bisherige Assistentin aka Agentin Romanoff war nach ihrem Auftrag wieder zurück zu S.H.I.E.L.D. gegangen. Leider.  
Ja, je mehr Tony darüber auf dem Weg zum Auto nachdachte, an dem sein Fahrer Happy Hogan schon wartete, desto mehr gefiel ihm die Idee. Bei Gelegenheit würde er Pepper darauf ansprechen, doch nun musste er die Menschen begeistern!  
Der Milliardär strich sich durch die perfekt gestylten Haare, schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und zog das maßgeschneiderte Jackett zurecht.  
Er grinste Pepper verschwörerisch an, als er mit ihr zusammen in den Wagen stieg, was ihm nur ein Kopfschütteln von Happy und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Pepper einbrachte. Natürlich ging er nicht darauf ein, das konnte auch noch ein bisschen warten.


End file.
